


About Last Night

by artificialmac



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Branjie, Brooke Lynn x Vanessa Vanjie, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: So I’m emo about all the shit that went down the other night, so here’s a shitty drabble about Vanessa's posts, and the infamous FaceTime call.





	About Last Night

The two queens were on opposite sides of the country. And Vanessa was not okay with that. She was also a bit drunk, and a bit lonely, and a bit sad that she couldn’t call Brooke Lynn and tell her about said sadness.

“You can’t call the source of your pain.” Rational Vanessa told herself, but Drunk Vanessa had already clicked on the contact info for Brooke Lynn.

Drunk Vanessa had made some questionable posts today. She had been going through old photos on her phone, cleaning out old gig posters and half-baked selfies when she stumbled on the picture. She can’t remember who took it, or when, but the sight of Brooke’s arm lightly resting on her hip immediately filled Vanessa with an overwhelming longing to have that arm back where it belonged.

So she posted it. Only for a minute or two. Until she realized she was crazy and drunk and took it down.

But who could blame her? Vanessa had to watch herself and her ex fall in love on national television every week. And it was becoming hard pretending that the flirty comments on each other’s posts were all in jest.

Vanessa got so lost in her own head that she jumped when her phone rung with the notification of a FaceTime call. Without even thinking, she hit accept. Within moments her view was filled with Brooke Lynn’s beautiful half-dragged face. She looked wary, almost as if she were questioning if calling were a good idea.

“Hi. I missed you.” Vanessa slurred.

“I figured as much when I saw your posts.” Brooke knew Vanessa was drunk, and therefore couldn’t possibly be in a good enough headspace to have the conversation they needed to have, but she was longing for answers. Did Vanessa only post those pictures because she was drunk? Is she playing it up for the fans? Or, even worse, does she still have feelings for Brooke?

“Yeah…” Vanessa looked away, suddenly it was all too much to see Brooke.

“I told you this was a bad idea.” Rational Vanessa said.

The silence between them stretched longer and longer. The air filled with so many questions that it felt hard to breathe.

“I always loved that picture.” Brooke finally spoke quietly.

“Me too.”


End file.
